Magic Kisses
by cedwhatever
Summary: There's been a visiting sorcerer in the castle lately who has really been getting on Roland's nerves. When the king is sharing his complaints with Baileywick, Cedric hears and believes they are talking about him. This big misunderstanding has a very fluffy ending!


"Good morning, Your Majesty," Baileywick greeted as he brought breakfast to the King. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you. Really, anytime is enjoyable when I don't have to listen to King Magnus or that other sorcerer - really, who needs a second sorcerer?" Roland began eating right away, his children having already ate without him.

"Perhaps he's trying to compensate for something..?" Baileywick suggested, refilling his beverage glass.

"Baileywick!" Roland laughed around his food, attempting not to choke. "Say, where's _my_ sorcerer? I haven't seen Cedric since dinner last night."

"I believe he's been showing Greylock the magical gardens this morning, sire. Would you like me to call for him?"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." Baileywick found a maid heading in the direction of Cedric's tower and asked her to send him down.

"Is that sorcerer - what's his name?" Roland leaned his head on one hand.

"Finnegan, I believe," Baileywick supplied, ready to take the finished dishes away.

"Yes, that's it. Is Finnegan causing any trouble for you? Or anyone else in the castle?"

"Not any more trouble than King Magnus, sire."

"Ugh! Why must they do this? This is more than the usual friendly competition with King Magnus. I don't need two sorcerers with Cedric around! He at least tries his hardest. I know I used to be too harsh on him.. but he improves with more confidence! That Finnegan? Well, he might be the worst sorcerer I've ever met," Unbeknownst to Roland or Baileywick, Cedric had just showed up and only heard the last sentence.

Meetings with his king didn't stress him out half as much anymore, not since they began their slightly secret relationship. Except, apparently, right now, when the king appeared to be talking about Cedric behind his back.

"Well now, isn't that a little harsh? You've met so many sorcerers in your day," Baileywick tried to interject, pushing in every chair around the table.

"I'm positive! He's had training from some of the best sorcerers around and yet his spells rarely turn out right. Not to mention how terribly annoying much of his dinner conversation is. And yet I have to keep inviting him to dinner because I'm the King of Enchancia and if I were to invite everyone save for him, I would be seen as cruel."

Cedric couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Had their whole relationship been a lie? Sure, it had only been a few months, but Cedric was feeling so much more comfortable with his emotions these days and could tell he was falling for the king. But if everything he did was annoying to the man..

"Only a few more dinners, Your Majesty. Then you might never have to see him again." Baileywick began heading in the direction of the kitchens.

"Thank the stars. I don't know how much more I can pretend to care about what he says." Roland complained. Suddenly and very accidentally, Cedric let out a loud sob which directed all attention toward him. "Cedric, what's wrong?" The blonde man stood hurriedly and rushed toward his sorcerer.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to make you pretend to care about me," And with that, Cedric had used his wand to transport himself to his tower.

How could he be so foolish? Nobody would ever actually want to be with him. Just like when the girls would pretend they wanted to court him back at Hexley Hall, only to giggle with their friends in his face, he had been fooled again.

And what was that about only keeping him around for a few more dinners? Were they planning to make a public spectacle of laughing at him? No matter. He wiped the tears from his face and began packing his valuables up. He wouldn't give them the chance.

•••

"What..?" Roland stood where Cedric had vanished from only moments before confused, his heart aching at how broken his sorcerer had looked.

"Oh, dear," Baileywick's face was drawn up into a look of worry. "I fear Cedric thought we were talking about him when we were actually talking about Finnegan,"

Roland's heart dropped. "Oh, no. No, no, no, I must tell him that's not true at once! Cedric is nothing like that wretched man. Cedric is wonderful and and talented and-"

 _"_ Excuse me, Sir, but I don't believe I'm the one you should be telling this to."

"You're right. Thank you, Baileywick," And with that, the king set off very quickly in the direction of Cedric's tower.

When he reached the stone doors, he knocked immediately. "Cedric? There's been a misunderstanding and I'd like to speak with you immediately."

"Go away!" The sorcerer shouted. He didn't care if Roland would fire him - he was leaving either way.

"Please, let me in. I would like to explain what Baileywick and I were talking about this morning." Roland knew he could pull the royalty card, but he really wanted Cedric to open up the door willingly.

And he got his wish, but not without being yelled at. The sorcerer flung the door open, es rimmed red from crying. "What is it? You would like to tell me I'm worthless to my face - is that it?"

It nearly broke Roland's heart to see him like this. "No, of course not! Bailey-"

"Don't lie to me! I thought you of all people would understand how much I hate being lied to. But I guess I really don't know you at all, do I?" The yelling was beginning to draw strange looks from the workers doing their chores nearby.

"I would never lie to you. Please, let's get out of this hallways and have a private conversation." Roland put his hand on Cedric's arm.

"A private conversation inside? You really are embarrassed of me. I guess we should call off whatever lie we've been living for the past few weeks. But don't worry, I'll make it even easier for you! I'll just finish packing and leave." Cedric shrugged off the hand and continued glaring at the King.

"No! I'm not ashamed of you. Please listen to me. I understand if you won't believe me but please know that I would never hurt you, especially not in such common gossip. I was simply complaining to Baileywick about Finnegan - you know, Magnus' sorcerer? But you… you're incredibly talented and wonderful. You two don't even compare." The blonde man hoped the look in Cedric's eyes was forgiveness, but he couldn't quite be sure.

The sorcerer stared blankly at the man in front of him for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered in his ear. "I shouldn't have inferred. I just.. Nobody has ever cared about me like you do. It seemed easier to believe you wanted to leave me."

"I could never," Roland hugged back just as tight, burying his face in Cedric's neck.

Greylock was headed up the stairs to Cedric's tower when he saw what was happening and whistled. Cedric jumped back from the king while Roland gracefully stood up tall again to glare at the offending man.

"You were right; we should really go somewhere secluded. Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine.." Roland laughed heartily at that remark.

"I agree," Cedric grabbed his hand and teleported them inside the Royal bedchambers. "Yet another reason to be alone with you is this," The king said before he pulled his sorcerer closer by the waist and kissed him. Cedric let out a soft hum at the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roland's neck.

"You must know I care about you now," Roland said softly against his lips.

"There's no doubt in my mind," He chuckled. "And I hope you know I feel strongly for you, too?"

"I am unspeakably grateful." He grinned, then was unable to continue resisting the magical kisses he knew would be available to him for quite some time.


End file.
